When a Dragon Fool Comes Calling
by Infinity Snowfire
Summary: 'Loser' Lucy Heartfilia is the nerd, the freak, and the ugly duckling at Fairy Tail High. Enter Natsu Dragneel, leader of the infamous Ice Dragons, AND school hottie. He could care less about people like Lucy...or so she thought. How did these two even become aquainted? Well...it started with a small collision and a little bit of water...AU FANFIC-Natsu&Lucy Please leave a review!
1. Trouble in a Nerdy Paradise

**Hi everyone! Coco-chan promised that if she had the time, she'd do a longer story, and now she just happens to have that time due to no social life. This is totally random, and she hopes you like it!:)**

* * *

"Hime-sama you must get up now"

Ugh, another day of school. I don't even know why I go, I'm basically a genius, plus I hate almost everyone.

I thanked Virgo then headed over to my bathroom to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I sighed as the hot water cascaded down my back, then I grabbed my vanilla scented shampoo and washed my hair.

I got out of the shower and dried myself. Then, I opened one of my drawers and got out a comb to attempt to untangle my ugly blonde hair.

Oh god, World War 3 was about to go down.

"Ow!"I yelped as I combed a little harder.

"Gosh damn it!" I gave up and ditched the comb. Instead I ran my fingers through to get rid of some tangles, so it looked sort of less tangled.

I went through my drawers and found a pair of underwear and a bra and put them on. Then I put on my uniform, whuch was a white shirt, a large dark blue sweater, and a brown knee length skirt

I grabbed my glasses from my desk and put them on, then left my room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Lucy" my older step-brother Sting greeted while eating cereal as I stumbled into the kitchen.

"Mhm, morning to you too" I mumbled back. I made some toast and poured myself some orange juice.

I was barely through my first piece of toast when I heard a loud honk from our drive way. Levy, my best friend, was here a little too early.

I groaned in annoyance and proceeded to put my toast in a plastic baggie to finish in the car.

"Bye Sting!" I said to my brother

"Bye!" I heard him say as I left the house and made my way to the black car.

Levy was looking down at her phone, her abnormal blue hair hair covering her face. I always wondered how it was so blue.

"Jesus, why are you here so early?" I asked.

She looked up from the device and laughed

"Well good morning to you too Lu-chan, but I got bored at home. Sorry if I interrupted something though" her hazel eyes looked over to my bag unfinished toast as he said this.

"Yes, you did interrupt. You should never, _eve_r, come between me and food or you die. Got it?" I glared my hardest at her.

It must have been one scary looking glare because she cowered and said "Okay, okay! Just...stop with the demon face"

I stopped and smirked, before realizing we were already at school. I quickly popped the last piece in my mouth before getting out or the car.

"Levy, Lucy!" I whipped my head around to see my other best friend Mirajane calling us.

"Hey Mira" I said as she got closer to us. She was the very definition of beautiful with her white hair, deep blue eyes, and perfect body.

"Oh my goodness! You guys have to help me! Freed won't leave me alone!" she cried, clinging on to my arm like her life depended on it.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "I thought he would have left you alone by now"

Freed Justine was Mira's super stalker. He was so infatuated by her that he followed her everywhere and knew everything she was doing. One time, he snuck into her house and she caught him cooking. Talk about creepy. I visibly shuddered at the thought.

"That's what I thought too! But then, this morning I caught him in my bushes watching me!"

I laughed at this and she turned to glare icily, making me cover it up with a cough.

"Why don't you give him a chance? I mean, he's not ugly-"

"What?! Are you crazy?! Yeah, sure, he's kinda cute, but if I let him take me out, he might become even more obsessed! How am I gonna live like that? What if- mmph!"

"As I was saying before a you interrupted, you could let him take you out, dress and act so horribly that he'll never wanna be around you! Isn't that just perfect?"

They both stared at me, and I bowed.

"Yes, yes. I know I'm amazing but there's no need to be speechless"

She then turned her back to me and huffed, "I could have thought of that myself"

I went over to her and patted her back,giggling as I did so.

"Sorry sweetheart, but not everyone is a genius these days." I tried to console her, but I probably failed, laughing at the end.

"Yea, not everybody is a genius, whatever. Now lets go! We're going to be late for class if we don't leave now" she pulled Levy's arm and turned around the corner.

"Bye Lu-chan!" Levy called out as she was whisked away

"Um, yea bye!" I waved my hand lamely at them. It sucked really, they had Math first period, and I was stuck in Science. Oh, well. Life is life.

I walked down the hallway when someone collided with me. I looked up to see...Natsu Dragneel. He looked like a real god, with his tanned skin, and those beautiful obsidian eyes, and then his lips looked so soft and pink and-

"If you're done checking me out, I need to go." he smirked, snapping me out of my ogling.

I felt my face heat up as I stood there.

"I-I was _no_t checking you out" I managed to say, making his smirk go wider.

"Sure sweetheart, whatever you say"

"Don't call me that!" I hissed, my face heating up even more.

"What? Sweetheart?" he asked, faking innocence.

I glared at him. "Yes, don't call me that! I have a name you know?"

"And what might that name be, eh _sweetheart?" _the way he said sweetheart was mocking.

"My name is-"

"Why hello there,Loser Lucy!" a screechy, high pitched voice called out. I inwardly groaned. _Not this girl again._

"Well hello there to you, Slutty Minerva" I greeted her back, smiling the fakest smile ever known to man.

Minerva Orlando was the school 'It' girl. I honestly don't know why. Her face was caked with makeup making her look like a clown, her shirts were so low-cut, she may as well have came without it, and she was a slut. I guess others had different opinions.

She narrowed her eyes in a glare. "I thought I told you not to call me that"

"Yea, and I thought I'd fail my math test. Guess we were both wrong"

"Whatever, you're just mad you can't get half the guys here to take a second glance at you. Maybe lay off the donuts and grab a salad, yeah?"

I ground my teeth together so hard it was starting to hurt. I wasn't, that fat, but everyone else seemed to think so.

"I don't have time for this" I said, surprisingly calm, then I turned to see Natsu with a stoic expression.

"Yea, so I probably won't talk to you again so have a nice life." I did a semi circle wave and rushed down the hallway to my class.

The bell rang before I got there. Great, I was late. Wait...

My eyes widened and I ran a lot faster. I had never been late in my life!

"No, no, no, no! I will _no_t be late" I said to myself.

I saw the classroom just ahead of me and silently opened the door, hoping I didn't interrupt the lesson. I looked around and saw my seat.

Slowly, I made my way there,ignoring the weird stared I got from people, and Scarlet-sama never turned to look. I had about four steps left, and I was silently praying I'd make it.

Three steps. Two steps. One-

"You are late!" _What the hell? I was practically invisible!_

I sighed and turned around to face the demon teacher, plastering another fake smile.

"Why, good morning to you too Scarlet-san!"

She narrowed her eyes at me, and I dropped my smile and gulped.

"Would you care to explain why you are late?" she asked. I panicked and didn't know what else to say so...

"I had to use the bathroom

Snickers were heard around me, and I lowered my head to cover my face, which was probably redder than her hair. She scowled at me, and I knew I was a goner.

"Thats not a good excuse. You have detention this afternoon"

"What?!"

"Now its two afternoons"

"But-"

"Thats three. Would you like another?"

Gosh dang it. I stomped my way over to my seat. Who knew teachers gave detentions for petty reasons? I at least thought she'd go easy on me since it was my first time being late

I didn't even bother listening to anything she said that period, and soon the bell rang. I had Math next, my favorite class with my favorite teacher.

I was the first to enter the classroom.

"Good Morning Clive-san!" I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Hiya Lucy! How's life going?"

"Eh, life is life. I was late first period and Scarlet-sama gave me three detentions. Can you believe it? _Thre_e detentions! Who even does that?"

He laughed and said, "Eh, she's always been a real stickler when it comes to lateness"

"I guess you're right, but still!" I argued back.

"Ok don't worry, you'll be fine. Go take a seat, class is starting. I need to go get some materials so I'll be right back" he instructs, leaving the room.

I do as he says and take my seat in the front as usual, watching the students file in. I notice a particular group of three noisy guys. There was Gray Fullbuster, with his uniform shirt halfway unbuttoned,then there was Gajeel Redfox with all sorts of piercings in different places on his body. Lastly, there was Natsu, looking all god-like as usual. Damn his stupid pink hair and stupid beautiful face. These guys were known as the Ice Dragons, and people made sure to steer clear of their paths._Who wouldn't? These guys are like sex gods and scare the life out of me!_

"Oi, blondie! Whaddaya think yer looking at?" Gajeel suddenly snapped. I looked around the room. _Hmm...nobody else is blonde except...oh no._

"N-nothing!" I finally replied.

"That's what I thought" he voiced as they made their way to the back.

"Hmph, I'm surprised you had the brains to even think" I said without thinking, then cupped my hands over my mouth and gasped. _What the hell did I just get myself into?_

The room had gone silent from my gutsy reply. I held my breath hoping that they'd ignore me once again.

"Hah! Tin Can got served! And by a nerd too!" Natsu broke the silence, laughing like it was the funniest thing ever. Gajeel glared hard at me and I could feel it burning into my side.

"Ya think yer so damn smart huh? Insults don't go unpunished by me, so be ready" he growled as they finally made their way to the back, just as Clive-sama walked in.

"Alright lets get started, shall we?" he declared as we opened our textbooks.

_*an hour later*_

I had my cheek resting in my palm as I played with my food at lunch

"So then I accepted his date offer and now we're planning on going to that really cool italian resteraunt nearby" I heard Mira say.

"Uh-huh"

"I'm kind of nervous that your 'act sloppy' plan won't work"

"That's cool"

"You aren't even listening at all"

"Yeah, totally"

My cheek-rest was removed so quickly and I didn't have time to react, resulting in me face-fiving the table.

"Owww" I groaned as I held my forehead, then chucking my apple at a guffawing Levy who squeaked as it hit her.

"Whats your problem Lu-chan?" she asked, finally sobering up. I sighed and told them my whole story of today

"Oh gosh! You really are an idiot" Mira finally said, and I groaned.

"I know, I know! What am I going to do?" I questioned as I put my head on the table. I felt a hand rubbing my back.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'd never hurt a girl...I hope" Levy mused.

_Yeah I hope too._

I wasn't hungry anymore so I ditched my plate, just as the bell rang. The three of us had our next class together so we all walked down the same hall.

"Lets talk about what I'm going to wear on my date" Mira said a little satanically, and I grinned. These girls always knew how to take my mind off things.

_*loong timeskip to end of the day*_

I swung my legs up and down as I sat on the bench, waiting for Capricorn to pick me up. Levy had left with Mira to get her ready for the date, and I didn't feel like going with them. I just wanted to sit and enjoy the cool breeze.

"Well, look who it is" a frighteningly gruff voice called out._So much for enjoying a cool breeze._

I stood up slowly and turned to see three familiar guys walking towards me, all with smirks on their pretty little faces.

"Shit" I cursed, then did what any sane person would do.

I ran.

* * *

**a/n:OH MY FUDGE NOUGETS! Coco is done with chapter one! This took her the whole day to write, and it was so worth the fun she had!**

**She changed her name too btw. It used to be RainbowDar, and now its FrostyBunz(courtesy of Gray)**

**Coco will update...just as soon as she gets at least 5 reviews. Can you do that for her?**

**KayKayy thanks!**


	2. Water Isn't My Thing

**WOW! Coco-****chan**** got almost twice as many reviews as she had been expecting. Thank you****! She promised she'd update soon after she got 5 reviews..and its been 10 reviews already.**

**COCO**** IS ****SOO**** SORRY! She's really caught up in school and might have gotten wee bit lazy...****hehe****..****whoopies****.**

**Enough about her and more about the chapter! Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to ****Coco****, but to the one called ****Hiro****Mashima**

"Oi! Ya can't run forever blondie!" Gajeel's voice rang through the room as he, Natsu, and Gray into the room I was hiding in.

They had been chasing me for what seemed like forever, and I thought that by now I'd have lost them. I forgot that they were football players and ran like really fast. I was tired and wanted to go home and forget all about those three.

Speaking of which..._where the hell is Capricorn?_

Luckily, I had ran back into the school and found a back room that had a helluva lot of big cabinets. They'd never find me here... or so I thought.

_Mayowazu__ ni __imamujundarake__ no __sekai__ o __sono__ te __deuchihanate_

_koboretanamida__ no __nukum_o**-**

I jumped then fumbled my phone out of my pocket, picking up immediately so the music would stop.

"Hai?" I whispered, hoping I hadn't been given away.

"Lucy-san, where are you?"

"Oh! Hi Capricorn! See, funny thing actually. I'm kind of in a closet right now"

"...I see" he finally said.

"I am sorry to inform you that we will be unable in picking you up. Jude-san is having us do some work around the house"

I frowned. My father was the bane of my existence...as if he even knew of it. I hadn't talked to that workaholic in years even if we lived in the same household.

"I understand Capricorn. Thank you for letting me know in advance"

"How shall you get home?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Don't worry, I have friends" I assured him. I heard footsteps coming in my direction pretty quickly and I started to panic. _They found me, Oh __god__!_

"Listen Capricorn, I have to uh, go do something! I promise I'll be home soon. Okay bye!" I hung up, not really bothering to listen to him say goodbye.

My hiding cabinet flew open and I shrieked, covering my face with my hands. I peeked through the gaps to see the trio looking down at me, then I lowered my hands.

"Uhm...H-hey guys! Don't mind little old me here, I was just checking out this really pretty um..cabinet wood! Yep, its a real beauty, and it's smooth too! Don't you just love it?" I laughed weakly.

They looked at me as if I had grown another head, but shrugged it off. Then Natsu grabbed me and pulled me out, rather harshly.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"Now that we've got you here, what kind of punishment do you think you deserve?" he asked, ignoring me yells. I gulped silently.

"The one where you let me go and forget about all this?" I asked. They seemed to think about this._ Yes! I'm gonna live! They'll let me go after all! Wow, they're idiots._ I smiled at my thoughts,

"Hmm, nope!" Gray said. My smile dropped and I groaned. _I thought too soon. I'm gonna die._

"N-no?"

"Did I stutter?"

I have an even better idea. How about we go for a little swim?" Gajeel mused.

"W-we?" I questioned.

"Nah, when I said we I mean you."

My eyes bulged out of my sockets. "M-me!?"

"Geez are you stupid? Yes, you!"

I started to panic since I couldn't swim. I had swimming classes with Aquarius at home, but she just used that time for dates with her boyfriend. That was pretty sad, but it was true. I never thought swimming was something I needed to learn, so I never complained. I was hoping that they'd be there so I didn't accidentally die, but now they want to leave me by myself? Not happening.

"No. Not happening." I said defiantly. They seemed kind of shocked and I inwardly cheered.

"What?!" they sputtered. Obviously nobody had talked to them like that before.

"Did I stutter?" I taunted. _Where is this bravery coming from?_

The surprised look on their faces made me almost laugh. Almost, but not exactly.

"Well, we'll make ya." Natsu finally said. My cheers became silent pleads for help.

"Yea! You can't do anything." Gajeel added as he swiftly hefted me onto his shoulder, making me squeal.

"Help! Assualt! Let me go!" I yelled, pounding my fists on his back. Obviously, it didn't make much of a difference. He smacked my butt making my face go red.

"This is considered sexual assault! Put me down now!"

"Stop yelling, would ya? You're giving us a headache." he said as we- or rather they walked to wherever we were going.

"I'll stop when you let me down!"

We suddenly stopped and I looked around. We were at the edge of the swimming pool. The place I absolutely hated.

"I guess I can let you down now..." he said mischeiviously. My eyes widened as I caught on to what he was saying.

"Wait! I was just kidding! You can keep carrying me" I said frantically.

His grip loosened as Natsu and Gray grinned. I clutched at his shirt like a wild cat.

"No, no, no, no. Please don't do this!" I almost cried as they plucked my fingers off his shirt. I was going to drown. I was going to drown!

"Sorry sweetheart, but we are doing this" Natsu waved at me while grinning.

I felt myself falling backwards and shut my eyes tight.

"I freaking hate you all!"

"Have a nice swim!"

Those were the last words I heard them say as I hit the water, falling into immediate darkness.

Had I died? I couldn't see or hear anything. Is this what heaven looked like? _Pretty dark, don't you think?_

Then I realized my eyes were still closed, so I peeled them open and wass welcomed by all white. I squinted so that I could get adjusted to the light. When I could see clearly, you know the first thing I saw?

Natsu Dragneel.

In my face, breathing my air. _Eww__, how many germs am I catching from his nasty breath?_

He was way too close for comfort.

On natural reflex I sat up. Either I did this too quickly or he was too slow because we hit each others foreheads.

"Owww." we both groaned as we held our heads.

"What was that about? I'm trying to help you out and you try to crack my forehead open?" he finally questioned. I was resisting strangling the fool, and his words weren't helping either.

_"Excuse me?! _ Since when was trying to drown a girl _helping out_?" I basically screamed, making him raise his eyebrows at me. I then realized who I was talking to. "S-sorry" I sputtered out afterwards. Thats when I noticed what he meant by helping me out when I felt a major throbbing in my head. _Oww. Did I hit my head?_

"Eh, don't worry about it. Anyway...I um-I uh- just-ya know-wanted to uh-apologize. For the pool thing"

_Is he serious?_

I looked at him, awaiting my acceptance of his apology. His onyx eyes bore deep into my soul, and I wanted to jump him right then and there.

"Well, you forgive me right?" he asked, using his famous Dragneel pout. _Oh dear Kami. _No girl had ever been able to resist it.

I was about to break that record

"No."

He looked taken back, seeing as his pout didn't work on me.

"W-wait, what?" he stuttered.

I smirked but it probably looked like a grimace due to the throbbing in my head again.

"I said, _no. _You can't just nearly kill someone and ask them to forgive and forget_. _You're going to have to do better than that"

"Well..." his voice became dangerously low, and for a second I thought he'd kill me.

"I guess I'll have to make ya!" his voice took a cheerier tone and he grinned at me before patting my head and exiting the building

**Whoo! Coco is done with this chapter! Read and Review Please!**


	3. The Dreaded Cafeteria?

**Ohayo minnasan! Coco is back in business(⊙ω⊙)**

**Last update was a real disappointment, so she's gonna try and make this better.**

**Disclaimer: FT doesn't belong to Coco,sadly.**

* * *

"Honestly Lucy! I leave you for a few hours and you go and do this?!"

"I said I'm sorry for goodness sake!"

"Can you guys like, lower your voices? You're going to get us kicked out!"

"Shut up Lev, this is important!"

"Jeez, my bad"

I groaned and threw my hands up. Mira just wasn't going to give up.

"Miraa, come on! So what Natsu and I had a encounter? I'm nobody so he'll forget me!"

Mira grabbed me by the arms and shook me hard. I regret telling her anything.

"Are. You. Crazy?! He said he'd make you forgive him. Oh em gee! What do you think he'll do?!"

"Honestly一"

"Oh! I bet he'll serenade you! Or take you on a romantic date! Or serenade you and take you on a romantic date!"

"Mira..."

"We need to go shopping! Oh yes, we must! Your clothes are a disaster my dear girl. I'm going to have to call Lisanna and Bisca and Cana and even Evergreen!"

"Mira!" I put my hands down rather harshly on the wooden library table, the sound echoing through the room. I was surprised we hadn't been kicked out.

The mini-hearts in her eyes disappeared and she was brought back to reality.

"Nothing is going to happen!" I continued "at most, he might threaten me or something! Have you never seen Natsu? He's a walking disaster!"

"Well, yea butー"

"But nothing! Get it through that lovesick head of yours Mira, nothing will happen with me and Natsu"

Her shoulders slumped in defeat, and then her eyes widened at me. I was now confused.

Tilting my head to the side I asked, "What?"

Levy looked up from her book and also became wide-eyed. Is there a spider? I reflexively tensed because ew! I hated spiders with a passion.

Mira finally pointed behind me, so I obviously turned around to face something- or rather someone, worse tuan a spider.

The Ice Dragons.

"Kyaaaaaa!" I screamed, jumping back.

"What do you guys want from me?" I squeaked from under the table. Natsu grinned at me.

"We're here to take you to lunch, duh!" he said as he approached me. I was even more confused. I realized what he meant and was mortified. Are they gonna eat me?

"Lunch? With you guys? N-no thanks, I'm fine here with my friends"

I turned to smile and both Levy and Mira, and found myself smiling at thin air. They left!

"I didn't say you had a choice, now did I?" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the library.

His touch was fiery and I found myself blushing at the simple contact.

"L-let me go!" I managed to stutter. If anything, his grip tightens.

"Sorry Luigi, but this is part of you forgiving me! Don't worry you'll love our friends"

"My name is Lucy, you dimwit!" I huffed

"Same difference"

"But Luigi and Lucy sound nothing alike you dummy!"

"Can you both shut up?" Gajeel groaned and I turned to glare at him. He glared right back, and I turned away. Boy, can that guy scare someone away.

"Can you um, let go?" I asked the pink haired idiot holding me captive.

"Will you run?"

"Possibly, yes" I answered.

"Then no"

I rolled my eyes and just let myself be dragged. No harm in this, I guess.

Within minutes, we were at the front doors of the cafeteria. I hesitated as Gray opened the doors. Natsu then let me go and I rubbed my wrist. Damn, he had some grip.

I'd never been in there because...well there wasn't really anybody to sit with. I felt bad for making Mira and Levy sit in the library with me, but they were my only friends.

"Oi, bitch. You gonna come on or what?"

I ignored the insult from Gajeel and followed suit after them. Take risks right?

I had imagined it to be filled with cliques or segregated into different sections but no, it was not.

Instead it was a bunch of retards running around either throwing food or stuffing in their mouths. Disgusting, I tell you.

"Natsu-kun!" a high pitch voice called from somewhere, then a girl came crashing into Natsu. I could have sworn she looked exactly like...Mira?

"Hey Lis, how ya been?"

"I've been great, and I see you've made a friend!" She turned to me with a smile. "your name is?"

"A-ano, I'm Lucy"

"I'm Lisanna! You new around here?"

I flushed. She'd never seen me of course. I was the biggest loser ever.

"N-no. I've been here for a while"

She pondered over this and shrugged.

"Huh, I thought I knew everyone here"

"Ah well, guess not" I lamely said

"No worries! Let's go meet the rest of my friends. I know you'll love Mira!"

"How do you know Mira?" I wondered out loud.

"Oh you don't know? Mira's my nee-chan!" She smiled and waved me over to the table she was nearing.

I saw people talking and laughing with each other and I looked around and saw...

Mira and Levy?!

* * *

**Coco took way too long and she knows it. She's so sorry, she was out of ideas for a little. This is probably short, so..yea.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
